Frozen Miracles
by Morning-Tide
Summary: Long ago in the ancient land of Egypt was born a man who would lead a people to freedom and a woman who would become infamous for her strange powers of cold and ice. Another man would become pharaoh and another woman would never lose faith in the love of her siblings. More details in the first chapter.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Welcome to this crossover where I will take on the challenge of taking my two most favourite animated movies, Prince of Egypt and Frozen, and pairing them into a crossover. A few pointers first:**

**1. This crossover leans more toward "Prince of Egypt"'s events, as it takes place in Ancient Egypt. **

**2. To keep the authenticity of Ancient Egypt (and because I always find it jarring seeing a Bella or Bobby in an ancient time period like Ancient Egypt), I have changed the names of Anna and Elsa to Aya and Iset respectively. I got the name Aya from a bookmarked site I have on Ancient Egyptian names, and Iset is actually the Egyptian name of the goddess Isis. VERY fitting for Elsa, as Isis was considered the most powerful of magic in Ancient Egypt. Aya and Iset were the closest names I could find to Elsa and Anna.  
**

**3. There will likely be a version of Kristoff and Hans in there somewhere, but that won't happen for a while. **

**4. Because of the impact of the presence of Elsa and Anna (for simplicity's sake, I'll refer to Iset and Aya as their _Frozen_ names in the Author's Notes), there will inevitably be events that will be changed or diverted. Who knows, Aya may not get her heart frozen accidentally by her sister, but someone else will instead...  
**

**5. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to leave a review or PM me! It will be well appreciated! **

**Prologue**

A long time ago in the distant land of Egypt during its ancient epoch, there ruled a beautiful queen and a cruel pharaoh. Though the meek queen's heart warmed the palace like the morning sun, the king's was as cold as a moonless night in the desert. They loved each other, the heat and the cold, and they waited for a son to be born. For who would succeed the cruel pharaoh were he to die today? They waited for years, but did not lose hope, for they believed a miracle would happen.

One year, the queen rejoiced for her belly swelled with the new presence of her first-born child, the baby they had always wanted. When she rested her hand on the dome of her belly, she could feel little feet kicking her palm. Many nights passed when the baby stayed awake when she wanted to sleep, doing flips and cartwheels in her womb. On the baby boy's joyous birth, the land celebrated with festivities, hymns, and dance. He, by virtue of such fortunate—or perhaps not so—birth, now had the burden of kingship in his future. He had not taken his first step nor spoke his first word, and already he had the expectations of ruling an entire kingdom when his father passed on to the Western Horizon. The royal couple officially named their healthy son "Rameses", which meant "Ra has formed him." To the king and queen, they didn't just believe he was formed by the sun god himself—they _knew_ it to be true. Ra had blessed them with an heir who would succeed his father as king.

Prince Rameses grew fast and healthy, but there was no other child his age in the palace, for he had no brothers or sisters to play with. And though the king and queen tried, it seemed the gods did not wish them to have more children. But they did not give up hope, for both were still young and fertile. Every day, without fail, the queen prayed to the goddesses who protected children, asking them to bless her with another child in her womb.

The days became years, and three passed before another baby literally floated into their lives, carried on the body of the river, in the same year the heartless king with a heart of stone ordered all Hebrew newborn babies under three months old to be slayed without mercy. The queen knew from the moment she opened the basket that the baby was probably a Hebrew. But when he cooed and gave her the most heart-warming smile she'd _ever_ seen from a baby, the queen's own heart melted into a puddle. Scooping the baby into her arms, she planted tender kisses on his face, and when he cried a little from all the extra attention, the woman cradled him on her shoulder. At last, her little son would have a brother to cherish and play with. Cradling the warm bundle in her arms, Tuya—for this was the queen's name—stepped out of the water garden, not noticing Rameses reaching up his arms as she walked past. What she did notice was the impertinence of the two servants who _dared_ to peek at the queen. But a stern glare ducked two servant heads down again, their cheeks flushing with shame at being caught gazing directly at Her Majesty. They knew it was wrong to gaze at the queen, but who could help but stare at the baby Tuya had literally fished out of the water garden?

A little tug on her dress drew her attention to three-year-old Rameses.

"Mama!"

Tuya allowed the smallest of smiles as she gazed down on her first-born son. At last he had a companion.

"Come, Rameses," she encouraged, "We will show pharaoh your new baby brother. _Moses._"

What no one noticed then was the little Hebrew girl with her thick brown hair quietly slipping away from the palace, the curtain she had moved aside floating back into place. Her brother, the Hebrews' future deliverer, was safe for now. No one heard her little stifled sob as she wiped her eyes, already missing her dear little brother, or saw her duck into a thicket of reeds, bringing her knees to her chest as she sobbed her heart out.

King Seti and Queen Tuya were relieved and gladdened to see Rameses and Moses quickly grow as close as brothers, for that was what they were. It took a few days for Rameses to really warm up to Moses in the beginning, but he quickly liked the idea of a brother to play with. The palace would not be so bereft of playmates anymore, even if his newest friend was still a baby. As the first year passed, Rameses insisted on helping his mother teach Moses to walk and to talk. One of Moses' first words was "Ra", his little name for his older brother; it would be a couple years yet before he would be able to master saying Rameses' name properly. Moses quickly learned how to walk, even on unsteady, wobbly feet and legs, supported by a royal family's loving hand as he strolled at their side. The one scariest time that happened during the first three years of Moses' life was him coming down with a fever that would not abate even despite the best remedies from the royal physician. It was right before his third birthday, and Rameses refused to leave his brother's side, insisting on staying until Moses was healthy again. When Moses had woken up with the fever gone and his energy returned, Rameses had hugged him as tight as his five-year-old arms were able. For there are few bonds stronger than that between two siblings, never mattering that Moses was adopted and not related to Rameses. As far as both boys understood, they had always been brothers from the beginning and nothing could ever change that truth.

When Rameses was six and Moses three, Tuya's womb held a new baby, one who would be born with unimaginable magic power. The baby's birth was difficult, and Tuya feared she would die as the mid-wives fussed and hem-hawed around her. The mid-wife standing in for Heket chanted magic spells as she held her curved ivory wand with its etchings of spells against evil spirits who would take away the baby, mother, or both. A mid-wife standing in as Isis delivered the baby and at once, the room went quiet.

"Her hair…" breathed a mid-wife, "it's completely white."

Despite this surprise, the same mid-wife continued to deliver the baby and, with her colleagues, washed and swaddled the infant while the queen sank back on her seat, glad the ordeal was over. So exhausted was she from the labour that she didn't flinch at a small shriek from the mid-wife holding the baby.

"What is it?" Tuya asked sleepily.

The mid-wife turned around and approached the queen on quick little steps. "Your Majesty, look! Look at my finger she holds!"

The little baby had grasped one of the mid-wife's fingers in her strong grip, but that wasn't the strange thing. The strange part was the fine imprint of ice around the mid-wife's captive finger, glittering like little dew drops on a petal in the dawn. Even stranger, the frost began to take on a strange, yet beautiful, six-sided pattern. Seeing this, the mid-wife gasped and almost dropped the baby.

"Look at her swaddling!" cried a second mid-wife.

The other women turned their eyes on the linen swaddling, where new patterns like the one that had crept over the mid-wife's hand were growing. Like the fine line sketches of an artist, the wispy patterns painted fine patterns over the blanket. Yet, the baby didn't appear to be at all uncomfortable or perturbed.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the women croaked.

The baby scrunched up her face and everyone cringed, expecting her to start bawling the palace down. Instead, she yawned and settled down to sleep in the crook of the mid-wife's arm with a small smile on her lips. The mid-wife handed the baby over to her waiting mother, who gazed upon the baby's adorable little face with its paler-than-normal skin and white hair. Queen Tuya noticed at once that her eyelashes looked white, but on closer inspection saw that on the lashes was a dusting of frost. Despite her daughter's other-worldly appearance, Tuya's heart swelled with love for her adorable little baby. The mid-wife who had acted as Heket knelt by the queen.

"Your Majesty," the mid-wife began, "I believe this is a sign of very strong magic, but magic we know nothing of. I believe it will be wise to name her after the goddess who is powerful in magic. To do so will reward you the greatest of her benevolence."

"Iset." Tuya whispered, gazing down on her daughter's face. What a perfect name for such a beautiful daughter born of her womb.

Little did Tuya know just how potent and tragic her little Iset's magic would be. There would be beauty and danger, power and fragility, fear and love, and so much more in this tiny little baby with her small smile never falling from her lips even in the most blissful of her slumber. Even as a little baby, both Tuya and Seti knew she would be one of the most beautiful and graceful queens to have graced Egypt. It would be only three years later when the king and queen had their last child, another girl who would be just as close to Iset as Rameses to Moses. This child, whom they named Aya, would know love and fear, company and isolation, understanding and confusion, and the meaning of never losing faith in those nearest and dearest to her beating heart.


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

_Author's Note: Although Iset's name is the Ancient Egyptian name of Isis, late in the story I refer to the "Temple of Isis", rather than "Temple of Iset" so as to differentiate more easily the goddess from the character. Also, since they don't have the aurora borealis in Egypt, I decided that instead festivities and a full moon are keeping Aya awake. So in this story she refers to the gods being awake, rather than the sky. _

_In Ancient Egypt, palaces had a "nursery" where royal princes (and likely princesses) were taught and supervised. The "nursery" was basically where the royal kiddies were looked after until around the age of eight._

_Also, since Olaf isn't really an Ancient Egyptian name, I decided that they would call the snowman "Hathor" after the goddess of love. I guess you'd call it a snow_woman_ rather than a snowman. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Accident**

_**Five Years Later**_

Five energetic years raced by with the reckless heed of a heated chariot race. Now the brothers, their bond as tight-knit as the sisters', were just shy of adolescence. Moses had already gotten himself and Rameses into trouble six separate times this year; including the time they switched the heads of the gods' statues in Ra's temple. Aya would beg to go along with some of their exploits, but was usually turned away due to her age. But she didn't mind too much, as she still had her dear sister, Iset. Iset herself was now eight years old, while Aya was five. Everyone adored Aya's large, expressive eyes, and the little girl would use this to her advantage whenever she wanted something. On the other hand, it was Iset's hair and unusually light eyes that drew everybody's attention and commentary. Iset loved having her hair in a single braid that always fell over her left shoulder. Tuya and Seti refrained from giving her a side-lock like other children, for fear they would displease the goddess for whom she was named. Aya's hair was a cute little sidelock pinned to the side of her head that still somehow made her all the more adorable.

Then there were the nights when the delightful, strange magic would be performed by Iset for her little sister. Though sad that Moses and Rameses had stopped delighting in the magic with them a few years ago, Iset and Aya still loved playing together. When Tuya and Seti had retired to bed and the only people moving around were guards, then the two sisters would sneak out to the royal nursery, careful not to wake their old tutor on the way, and play to their hearts' content. Then they would wake up in the morning tired and sluggish, much to their tutor's confusion. Aya would always fall asleep and start snoring during lessons until she was rudely awoken by their teacher slapping her cheek.

Those were the days and they weren't unlimited, unlike the twinkling stars at night. For unbeknownst to the little girls, the wonder and fun would soon come to an abrupt end that would force apart the sisters for many years. A closed door would listen to Aya's pleas and be witness to her tears and disappointment. All because of one unfortunate night.

* * *

Aya couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning, twisting the linen sheets around her body, she screwed her eyes shut. Thinking it would help more, she curled into a ball, her small hands tucked between her chest and raised knees.

_Go to sleep! _She told herself. _It's late!_

But the far-off sounds of the last vestiges of a festival still rang in her ears. The rhythmic clapping and singing still sung in her head. Fingers strumming over taut harp and lyre strings, fluttering over woodwinds, and snapping the air still danced before her eyes. Hathor, the goddess of love, dance, and music, was still amongst the revellers. Songstresses' voices sailed high, floating away on the wind, and the shadows of dancers still wafted over the walls of buildings. It did not help either that the moon was full, spreading blankets of white light over Aya. She rubbed her eyes as the moonlight bounced around her room, illuminating every surface it could find in bright light. Khonsu, the god of the moon, was wide awake as well.

_The gods are awake, and so am I! _

Rubbing her eyes, Aya sat up, throwing her blankets off. Across the room, her sister, Iset, slumbered peacefully. She didn't seem to be bothered by the festivities or the moonlight, sleeping without disturbance. Not unless her little sister wanted her to play at such a late hour, revelling in the magic of cold blankets of white and the fine dustings of frost that slipped under the soles of her feet and twirled up the walls and over the ceiling. Iset had once asked Aya to come up with a name for the white flakes that would tumble from her hands and the ceiling, quickly covering the floor in a cool, thick layer. Aya had come up with "snow" and that was what the girls called it from then on. They loved making figures out of the snow, and one of Aya's favourites was a "snowman".

Aya jumped out of bed and stole quietly to her sister's bed. She tip-toed as quiet as a mouse, holding her breath so she would not awake Iset. Slipping to the other side of the bed, she raised herself so her head came up over the side.

"Iset!" she hissed, "Iset!"

With a grunt of effort, Aya lifted one leg over the bed and pulled herself up so now she sat on top of the sleeping Iset. Leaning forward, the little girl shook her sister's shoulders.

"Iset! Wake up, wake up, wake _up!_"

Iset shifted, her eyes half-open as she glanced up at Aya.

"Aya, go back to sleep," she chided gently, eyes closing again.

With a dramatic sigh, Aya flopped onto her back, so now she lay on top of the blanket covering Iset.

"I just _can't._" Aya declared, arms flopping outstretched on either side of her, "the gods are awake, so _I'm_ awake, so we have to _play!_"

Iset smirked, pushing her sister off her. "Go play by yourself!"

Aya slid off the bed and flat on her bottom on the floor. She pouted a little, unhappy with Iset declining her pleads to play. Her feet wriggled as she attempted to solve her little dilemma of getting Iset to play with her. At last, a thought came to her—this would definitely make Iset play with her!

Getting up, Aya pulled herself back onto Iset's bed, now reaching over to lift one of Iset's eyelids. The little girl leaned in close, her face inches away from Iset's.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Iset opened her eyes, gazing up at Aya, a smile lighting up her face like the sun.

Victory!

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!"

Aya pulled her sister by the hand as they rushed through the palace's dark halls toward the royal nursery.

"_Shhh!"_ Iset warned her sister as they passed their tutor's bedroom.

But Aya's excitement would not be quelled. Dragging her sister into the nursery, she bounced on her feet as Iset closed the door.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Aya begged, still bouncing with insatiable excitement on the balls of her feet.

With a gentle smile, Iset put her hands together and began to create a small snowball, closely watched by an awed Aya. Her little "_oh!" _of wonder always warmed Iset's heart, and it was with a little burst of love that she tossed the snowball into the air toward the ceiling, where it burst into a flurry of snowflakes. With a squeal of joy, Aya danced in place, arms outstretched to catch the flakes.

"This is amazing!" she cried.

Iset bent down slightly so she was eye level with her little sister.

"Watch your step!" she said, and the floor became slick with ice, perfect for skating in their little golden sandals. Aya glided a little ways from Iset, a goofy grin lighting her face. Soon the snow had fallen into great mounds of brilliant, untainted white, and there was enough to build a snowman. Iset helped Aya build most of the snowman, giggling a little when the latter collapsed on the snowman as she put the second snowball on the first. After the head was made, Aya plopped down on a stool, making goofy faces and smooshing her cheeks with her hands as she watched her sister. Iset did the finishing touches before turning the snowman around to face Iset.

"Hi, I'm Hathor, and I love warm hugs!" she declared in a silly, high-pitched voice.

Aya kicked her legs in delight as she jumped off the stool and wrapped her arms around the snowman.

"I love you, Hathor!"

A grin parted Iset's lips as she gazed on her sister's adorableness. Their grins were just like each other's and both had a light sprinkling of freckles across their noses and cheeks. Both had the same wide eyes, but Iset's were more almond-shaped than Aya's.

Their little snowman—or snow_woman_ in this instance—finished, the girls continued with their hours of fun, tumbling down mounds of snow and sliding over the ice, with Aya pulling "Hathor" and Iset pushing them along with the use of her magic. After they tired of the ice-skating, then Iset created mounds of snow for Aya to jump from one to the next. Each mound grew progressively higher as Aya kept leaping like a gymnast from mound to mound.

"Catch me!" Aya squealed.

"Gotcha!"

Caught up in the excitement, Aya began jumping faster and faster, until Iset began to fear she would no longer be able to keep up.

"Aya! Slow down!" she pleaded.

But Aya continued leaping faster and faster, poor Iset struggling to catch up. Suddenly, Iset's foot slipped and she fell on her bottom on the ice. To her horror, she saw, as if in slow motion, Aya leaping from a mound to another that was not there.

"AYA!"

She reached out her arm to try to save her sister, and a blast of ice shot from her palm, hitting Aya square on her forehead. With a cry of surprise, Aya turned her head, falling to the floor in an unconscious, unmoving heap. She might as well have been dead. Iset's hands began to shake, her heart pounding in her chest. With a gasp, she sprinted to her dear sister's side, gently pulling her into her lap.

"Aya?" she croaked, eyes wide with fright.

To her horror, a band of white branded itself amongst Aya's dark locks. Iset stared wide-eyed, unable to comprehend what had happened. Her eyes white with terror, she looked to the dark doorway where a single torch still burned on the far wall.

"MAMA! PAPA!" she screamed, holding her sister tight to her chest, laying her own head on Aya's forehead.

"You're alright, Aya, I've got you." Iset sobbed, kissing her sister's closed eyelids, clutching Aya even tighter to herself. She barely noticed the ice shooting across the floor and racing, jagged, up the walls and over the ceiling.

Just then, the doors slammed open, followed by her mother's gasp and father's angry words.

"Iset!" Seti boomed, "What have you done?! This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident," Iset's voice wobbled, eyes bright with tears, "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Aya."

Tuya pulled Aya out of Iset's grasp with the protective fear of a mother. Her hands convulsed as she held Aya.

"She's ice cold," Tuya said.

Iset bit back a whimper of terror and guilt as her parents glanced at each other.

"I know where we have to go." Seti proclaimed, shooting a stern look at Iset. "Come with us, Iset."

"W-where are we going?"

Seti's only response was a grim, angry tightening of his lips and a frown line appearing between his painted eyebrows.

"Just come with us." 

Iset trailed behind her parents, avoiding looking at her mother, who carried her unconscious little sister in her arms. Seti marched ahead, his footsteps rapid and urgent as he led them to a small library in the palace where dozens of scrolls sat in various states of readership. A few lay open on the stools and tables, while others were sealed closed, tucked away with meticulous tidiness into containers and niches in the walls. Iset didn't dare to speak, hovering at the doorway behind her mother as Seti shuffled through papyrus roll after papyrus roll. He tossed aside opened papyrus without another glance while he rattled off every hymn he knew to the healing gods under his breath. To Iset, her father appeared to move with considerable slowness, even though he tossed aside at least six or seven papyrus rolls in his feverish search for whatever he was looking for. She turned her head to stare at the doorframe next to her so she wouldn't see Aya out of the corner of her eye.

"Found it!" Seti proclaimed, tearing a seal off a papyrus roll, his eyes quickly taking in the hieratic with the light of the three torches burning in the library.

"What is it?" Tuya asked Seti as she reached out her hand to Iset's. But the little girl recoiled from the hand, afraid of hurting her mother.

"They're not far away," Seti continued, "We have to get to the Temple of Isis. _Now._ No time for strapping up the chariots—we'll go by horseback."

Seti grabbed Iset's wrist, pulling her out with him, Tuya following with Aya still in her arms. Iset's vision blurred with tears, thankful her mother followed behind them, meaning she didn't have to see her unmoving little sister.

_Oh Aya, what have I done? _


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Help

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Help**

The nippy desert night hit Iset in her face as she squinted her eyes into the encroaching darkness, the wind whipping through her platinum hair. Above them, puddles of stars stained the body of Nut, the goddess of the sky. Under the horses' feet was the strong body of Geb, the god of earth and vegetation; it was believed that grain grew from his ribs and plant-life from his back. Tuya had grabbed a torch on the way out, so they could find their way through the darkness. Iset bit back a shiver as she clutched even tighter to her mother's waist. She didn't notice the little trail of ice her fear left as they hurried to the temple.

"It'll be alright," Tuya soothed her daughter, but her words sounded rehearsed, unconvinced. Not even Tuya could muster up enough assurance that poor little Aya would be well and healthy again.

"What's that?" Iset asked, tugging at her mother's wrist as she squinted again into the night. She was _sure_ someone or something had moved.

"What's what, my dear?" Tuya asked, before calling to her husband to stop. The horses neighed and snorted as they came to a complete halt.

Iset pointed at a figure who was watching them. "There, I see someone."

Seti stopped, also frowning as he narrowed his eyes in the direction Iset pointed in. All were quiet as the figure waved an arm, clutching at something with her other—a cloak of some sort, Iset realised.

_Are they following us? _

"We cannot stop for you," Seti shouted, "We are in a hurry."

"Come! Come! I know what has happened!" the figure called to them, "Come to me!"

Iset tensed, shifting closer to her mother. Tuya's hand unclutched Iset's and wound around her shoulders, holding her close. The contact assured the little girl at least a little, until she caught sight of Aya's dangling side-lock. With a little sob, she turned her face, shutting her eyes so she couldn't glimpse Aya out of her peripheral vision.

"Shhh…" Tuya hushed.

"Who are you?" Seti called back, voice heavy with brusque suspicion.

The figure didn't speak; instead whoever it was sprinted to the royal family's presence, immediately kneeling down as soon as it was in speaking distance. Her head was covered, but tendrils of curly brown hair still slipped out. None of the Egyptians Iset knew or saw had brown hair, except for Moses.

"I have been sent to heal your child, who has been injured in her head by her sister."

Iset blinked back tears at the woman's blunt words. She had hurt her own little sister, and it was her fault. Even this stranger knew it was her fault Aya lay dying in her father's arms.

"And how can we trust you?" Seti demanded.

"I have healing from the gods," the woman responded, "please trust me, for I know what to do. I can remove the harm done to her head."

"How?"

The woman straightened up, but still kneeling on the ground. She raised her head only enough for Iset to just see her face.

"I have been sent here by the God of my people," she continued, "He has directed me here to heal your daughter, whose name is Aya."

A sharp intake of breath from both Iset and Tuya met the woman's declaration.

"How do you know her name?" Seti demanded.

"My God has installed her name and face in my heart, and it is through His Grace I will be able to heal your daughter." she held out her arms, palms up, and Iset could see the callouses on her palms. This woman had led a hard life of labour.

"I will not put my daughter in your arms," Seti said in a stern voice, "She is royalty and you are but a peasant."

"Trust me, please."

"No."

Emboldened, perhaps, the girl looked up and locked eyes with Iset. It was only for a brief moment, but Iset saw determined dark eyes with a fire behind them. This woman would not back down easy. But the words the strange woman spoke next were gentler.

"Was your daughter Iset born with the powers or cursed?"

"What does it matter to you?" Seti demanded, "she was born with her powers, if you need to know!"

"And they're getting stronger." Tuya added.

The peasant nodded. "Your daughter, Aya, will be alright, if you allow me to heal her."

Tuya leaned in Seti's direction. "Seti, please trust her. She may be the only help we have."

Seti sighed in frustration, but this time allowed the peasant to come near and put her hand on the child's forehead.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart," the peasant said, "the heart is not so easily changed. But the head…can be persuaded."

Seti stiffened as the woman shifted closer. "Do what you must," he insisted.

"I propose we remove all magic," the peasant woman declared, "even memories of magic."

Iset held a hand over her mouth.

_She won't remember my magic._

"But don't worry," the peasant soothed, "I will leave the fun."

A strange glowing light appeared over Aya's head; the peasant took it in her grasp and gently pushed it onto Aya's forehead, where it disappeared into her skin. Even in the dark, Iset could see as Aya's pained frown, even in unconsciousness, melted into a small smile. Her limbs relaxed, not as stiff with cold and threatening death as before. But Iset's heart squeezed as she recalled the peasant's words.

"She won't remember I have magic?" Iset managed to ask the peasant woman.

The woman stood up and shuffled over to Iset and Tuya's horse. On the other horse, Seti held Aya close to his chest in a protective clasp. Now closer than arm's length to the older princess and the queen, the peasant woman held out a hand, but Iset flinched away.

_I don't want to hurt her. _

"It's for the best," the woman said, "but have patience. There will be miracles."

Iset shook her head. "I'm confused."

"You will understand some day—for now, just be strong and learn to control your magic. There will be miracles."

"Miracles?"

But the woman had turned and disappeared into the night. Now Iset, Tuya, Aya, and Seti were all alone on their two steeds.

_What did she mean there will be miracles? _

Iset opened her mouth to speak, but Seti spoke first, addressing Tuya.

"Tuya, we shall limit the staff and limit Iset's contact with other people—even Aya and the boys."

Iset's vision blurred with tears.

_It's all my fault. They're right—I should stay away from Aya. I hurt my sister, and it's my fault._

"What do we do now?" Tuya asked her husband.

"We go home."

* * *

If they thought they would go straight to bed once the horses had been hasted into the stables, the family was wrong. For inside, Rameses and Moses were waiting for their return.

"Why are you up?" Tuya asked at once.

"We heard some noise," Moses explained, "we'd wondered where you had—has something happened?"

"You boys go back to bed," Seti ordered, "We will tell you in the morning. But you are to keep away from Iset's room, am I clear?"

"What happened?" Rameses asked, "Why have you gone out in the early hours? Why can't we go near Iset?"

"I'll put Aya to bed," Seti announced and walked away in the direction of Aya's bedroom. Tuya reached a hand out to Iset, but the little girl shook her head, stepping back, hands clasped over her chest.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Tuya asked her.

Iset didn't feel a bit tired, but at the same time did not want to be near her family a second longer. What if her powers suddenly shot out of her hands and harmed them? No, it was best she went to bed.

"I'm going to bed," Iset agreed, avoiding eye contact with anyone, including Tuya.

Grateful to get away from everyone at last, Iset hurried down the entrance hall—she couldn't get back to bed soon enough. The sooner she reached her bedroom, the less likely she would hurt anyone again—including her beloved sister.

_That peasant woman was right, _Iset thought as she closed her door, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face, _my powers _are_ a curse, not a blessing. They were never beautiful. How can powers that hurt people ever be beautiful? _

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Unfortunately it looks like it may be a regular occurence especially from July onwards if I do get into this diploma in theatre that I hope to start this year. If that happens-when that happens-I get the feeling I may have to put this (and my other PoE fanfic) on hiatus until the end of the year, as I'll have to focus a lot on the degree and may not have enough time for writing for fun. **


	4. Chapter 3: Conceal the Truth

**Chapter Three: Conceal the Truth**

Just like Aya, Moses tended to be awake when the sky was awake. His brother, on the other hand, would be content to sleep past lunchtime were it not for his duties as crown prince. But this morning as the baby breaths of light fanned into Moses' room, frolicking over the canopy enveloping his bed, Moses played over the puzzle of what had happened mere hours ago. The way his parents had returned pale and perhaps even a little shaky. Their clipped voices when ordering the boys back to bed and that neither were to go near Iset's room.

_What happened? _

Moses recalled being awoken in the small hours of night by some urgent noises and hushed, worried voices. He'd realised that it was usually at that time that Iset and Aya would usually be playing their fun little "snow" games.

_I haven't joined their games for a long time, _Moses realised, turning onto his back, arms clasped behind his head, _I should have joined in again, see what the fuss was about. _

He knew Rameses would have been much more reluctant to join in, citing a need to pay more attention to his duties. Only when Moses threatened to ditch his chariot in the Nile, would Rameses then reluctantly join in—and inevitably have a time of his life. What was there _not _to like about Iset's mystical powers?

Making up his mind to solve the mystery once and for all, he tore the sheets off and got dressed, tripping over a misplaced stool in the process. His kilt secured with the usual red sash and his neck adorned with the red scarab amulet, Moses sauntered out of the bedroom. Seeing no one else except servants and guards milling around, Moses made his way to Iset's room, where he knew the door would be locked. Likely, the sisters would be talking together or somewhere else in the palace. Only when he was a few metres away from Iset's room then another movement from beyond an opened door caught his eye.

_That's the spare room, _he realised, turning his head in its direction, _no one ever uses it. _

The woman in the room stood up from whatever she had been bending over and tip-toed out, closing the door with very little sound behind her.

"Mother," Moses greeted her, "What's going on?"

"Shhh," Tuya warned as she drew near Moses, "Aya is sleeping in that room from now on."

The recollections of last night returned to the prince's mind.

"What happened last night?"

Tuya shook her head and motioned for Moses to follow her out of earshot of the royal children's various bedrooms. Moses followed her into the audience chamber with its giant columns and walls decorated with gods and kings, which were in turn festooned by hieroglyphs. The flawless marble floor echoed every slap of the royalty's golden sandals.

"Moses, I know you have many questions after last night," Tuya began, her eyes a picture of sobriety, "And you would be right in your assumptions that it could not have been anything good."

The image of Aya burned into Moses' imagination—but even more so, the terror in Iset's face and wide eyes.

"What happened?"

Tuya opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Aren't you awake all bright and early?" Rameses called out, striding into the audience chamber, slinging an arm around Moses' shoulders.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Moses conceded, pulling Rameses' arm off his shoulders, "But why are you up at this hour too?"

"Probably the same reason you are." Rameses cocked his head. "You know, about what happened last night."

"You're not far wrong," Moses confirmed, "Mother was about to tell me now."

"I've been wondering all night," Rameses declared, "Hard not to with half the family rushing out of the palace at that time of night."

"Keep your voice down, Rameses," Tuya urged.

"So what _was_ going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Tuya relayed in her calmest manner she could maintain, the events of the previous night, mere hours ago. At the end, the thoughts of Rameses and Moses revealed themselves in two contrasting reactions. While Rameses folded his arms and looked a little smug, Moses shook his head slowly in sympathy and shock for both sisters.

"I'm sorry it had to happen," Tuya said, "But you understand that it is all for the best that we keep you all away from Iset."

Rameses shrugged, "It was bound to happen."

"What was?" Moses wanted to know.

"Her powers were going to get out of control at some point, weren't they?"

"But she can control them," Moses insisted, "Iset would never mean to hurt her little sister—or anyone!"

"Well, they got out of control last night, didn't they?"

"She didn't mean to hurt—"

"She hurt our sister all the same," Rameses interrupted, "I reckon father and mother are right to keep her away from us."

Moses could only stare at him, taken aback at his harsh words against Iset.

_He agrees to our own sister being shut away from us? Poor little Aya! What shall she do without her sister? _

Moses faced his mother, "Can we not at least visit Iset?"

Tuya shook her head, regret etched in shining eyes.

"You mean well, Moses, but I'm afraid your father has had the final word. Our anonymous healer had advised as much too."

"But—"

"Until she can control her powers, she will remain apart from everyone," Tuya interrupted in a firm tone, "Then she can open the door to anyone she likes. For now, until she has practiced controlling her magic, she will remain in her room." Tuya raised her eyebrows at the boys. "Aya still has you two."

"But we are her brothers—and a lot older at that."

Tuya planted a gentle hand on Moses' shoulder. "She will need you even more now she cannot see Iset."

"Can we tell her what happened?" Moses asked.

"No, Moses, just tell her that Iset is very busy with her duties as a princess and will be unable to see her at all. Perhaps later we can tell her the truth, but for now, it is best to keep her as innocent as possible of the full truth."

"But if she knew—"

Tuya held up a hand, stemming Moses' protestations.

"Perhaps one day when she's older, but now is not the right time. Now let's change the subject to something else."

Moses wanted to keep pressing for more answers from Tuya, but her face said it all—there was to be no more discussion.

* * *

Heading back into the hallway, Moses stopped as he saw movement at the other end: Aya had already woken up. She stood in the doorway of her new bedroom, looking half-asleep and confused, a strand of her side-lock in her mouth. Aya pulled a face, sticking out her tongue as she pulled the hair out of her mouth.

"Yuck." Aya commented, not seeming to notice Moses' presence, "Hair doesn't taste great."

"You're that hungry are you, Aya?" Moses asked, grinning at just how adorable his little sister was being. "So hungry you could eat your own hair?"

Aya squinted through bleary eyes at Moses, before her lips parted in a huge smile.

"Moses!"

She ran to her big brother, throwing unafraid arms around his middle. With a little smile, Moses patted the top of her head.

"Morning, Aya," Moses greeted, trying not to think of what Tuya had just told him and Rameses, "You sleep well?"

Aya's smile grew, if possible, even bigger. "I dreamed the dwarf god, Bes, kissed me!"

Moses drew his hand away from Aya's head as he spotted the streak of white in her hair. He caught himself a split second before asking where she got the streak from, stopping the words in time.

"You know, I think that's why you got a special little colour in your hair."

Aya reached a hand to her side-lock, looking proudly at the white streak. "I always had this, Moses."

Moses bit his lip to stop himself blurting out the truth—would Aya think any less of her sister if she knew what happened last night?

"You're right, Aya," he agreed for her sake, "Bes gives only very special little sisters that little white streak in their hair."

_I don't even believe in Bes, but who am I to dash a little five-year-old's imagination to pieces? _

Now Aya's sunny disposition faded into confusion. "Moses?"

"That's me."

"Why did I wake up in that room?"

Moses took a deep breath. This was one question he had hoped Aya would not have asked him. So he said the only thing he could.

"You need to ask mother about that, because I really don't know."

_I _do _know…_

"Did Iset want me out?"

Moses tried to give her the most assuring smile he could. "No, no, I'm sure she didn't want you out. Perhaps she just wanted her own room from now."

"But why?"

"That's what older siblings do—they make their little brothers and sisters find a room when they're too young for them." Moses said without thinking, "You're the youngest, after all."

Aya's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip wobbled. Bursting into tears, the little girl ran away from Moses, calling for her mother. It was then Moses realised what he had just said. It was a good thing Rameses was out readying the chariots for the morning hunt, or he would have never let it go for the rest of the week.

_You are the worst brother in Egypt, Moses, _he scolded himself.

A needle of guilt pinched his conscience as he heard Tuya's soothing tones join Aya's sobs.

_I'll apologise to her later. For now, I'll just go enjoy hunting with my big brother, maybe catch an ostrich or two…_


	5. Chapter 4: There Will Always Be Someone

**Chapter Four: "There Will Always Be Someone Out There Who Loves You"**

Was it true what Moses said? Did Iset _really _not want her in the same room anymore? Was that why she woke up alone in another room?

_Does Iset not like me anymore? _

Aya sniffled, the tears still wet on her cheeks, as she snuggled up on her mother's lap, feeling Tuya's hand stroke her side-lock soothingly. Tuya sung a small lullaby as she rocked her youngest daughter until her tears had eased. After a time, Tuya pulled back to look down at her.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Tuya asked, her eyes warm with concern.

Aya wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Moses."

"Moses? What did he do to you?"

"T-told me that Elsa doesn't want me in her room anymore. Because I'm too young for her."

Tuya's arms wrapped around Aya, holding her close to her bosom, making shushing noises.

"Oh sweetie, is that what he said to you?"

Aya hiccoughed a little sob, "Uh-huh."

"My darling Aya, Iset still loves you very much, and being the youngest means you're the most special. Always remember that, my little Aya."

"Really?"

Tuya lifted her daughter's chin so two dark, still-watery eyes peered up at her. "Aya, always remember that there will always be someone out there who loves you, no matter what others tell you."

"Moses told me…Iset didn't want me in her room."

Tuya exhaled, pushing a tendril of her wig's hair behind her ear. "Sweetie, Iset still loves you, you know that. You _do _know that don't you?" she pressed.

"Does she?"

"She wishes to have her own room from now on, but that doesn't mean she loves you any less. You'll always be her precious little baby sister."

Aya's lips curved into a wobbly smile, before it faded away.

"But she is very busy with studies and preparations for her future as a princess."

"But I'm a princess too, aren't I?"

"Yes, but she has to begin her duties now she is eight years old. You will too one day."

"She can't come out of her room?"

Tuya stalled, biting her lower lip. "Yes, of course she can come out of her room, but she will be very busy and have little time to play with you or her brothers."

"But they hardly play with us anymore."

"I know, but perhaps I can ask if they will play with you a little more now your sister is attending to her studies and education to be a future queen."

"Did Moses mean what he said?"

"I think he only meant well, Aya," Tuya said gently, "but it seems he didn't choose a nicer way of saying it. But he loves you too."

"And Rameses?"

"And Rameses," Tuya agreed, "_and _Iset."

"And you?"

"And me, and your father. We all do." Tuya laid a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "Oh Aya, there will always be someone out there who loves you."

Feeling much better, Aya wrapped her little arms around her mother.

"I love you, mama."

* * *

Aya spent the rest of the morning waiting outside Iset's door, hoping she would come out at any time, even if she was busy. Iset didn't respond to her little knocks or words, but still Aya tried. She wanted to see her older sister, the sister she adored so much every day of her life.

"Iset?" Aya tried knocking again. "Iset, do you want to play?"

"I'm busy!" came the reply, "Please go play somewhere else."

Aya's little shoulders sagged, her eyes downcast and forlorn. "I'm sorry…"

All of what Tuya had told her earlier the same morning flew out of her heart, forgotten in the hurt of Iset's curt response. Her sister wanted her gone after all. Only yesterday, she had played with her, and now no more. She wanted to play with her sister, but it looked like she would have to do it on her own.

_Playing's no fun on my own._

What had she done to upset Iset so much she wouldn't play with her or even open the door a little to smile or apologise—or even give her a warm hug?

"I'm sorry, Iset," Aya pressed her mouth to the door, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

She waited for an answer, an assurance she had done nothing wrong.

_Please forgive me, _Aya begged her silently, _whatever I did, I'm sorry. _

Silence as heavy as the bolts on the palace doors swung low over Aya. Her sister didn't even want to talk to her anymore. And her brothers were even older.

_They won't like to play with me either. I'm too young for them too._

* * *

Tearing out of the palace, Aya ran in the direction of one of her favourite spots in the palace gardens. Maybe she would meet the elderly gardener, Khasekhemwy, who always stopped to say "hullo" and even offer the little girl one of his surprisingly strong hugs. Khasekhemwy's hands had always fascinated Aya, the way they were all gnarled, knuckles facing in different directions, all bony and skinny. The leather-like brown skin of his hands was stained with the liver spots of old age, and the fingernails were forever encrusted with the rich soil of the garden. Heavy wrinkles weighed down his jowls, but his toothless smile was always ready to appear like the sun from behind a heavy raincloud. Aya would often help him with the vegetable garden, and though her mother disapproved at her getting her hands dirty, the little girl didn't care.

_I'm a princess; I can do what I want! _

To her disappointment, Khasekhemwy was nowhere to be found, not even in the vegetable garden.

_Maybe he'll come back soon. _

Head held high despite her heart's pain, Aya glided to the little pond with its lily pads topped by the squat, green frogs that inhabited them. The lotuses had stretched their petals wide open, enticing the sun to touch their little faces. The still water was as still as the sky above, the only disturbance coming from the frogs as they caught flies with their long, sticky tongues. Their bulbous eyes were half-closed to the heat of noon, looking about to fall asleep at any moment.

"Hello frogs," Aya greeted them.

With a startled croak, one frog leapt high off its lily pad, disappearing with a big plop into the pond, ripples radiating out through the water where he had landed. Aya sat down, cross-legged at the pond's edge, staring at the remaining two frogs.

"Guess your friend doesn't like me does he?" Aya commented on the frog that had taken fright, "But you probably don't care what I have to say. It's fine, I may get used to it before long."

One frog's tongue flicked out, catching a fly buzzing just ahead of its mouth, whilst the other's eyes closed fully against the heat. Their little buddy reappeared again on another lily pad, farther away this time from Aya.

"Do you know why Iset's not talking to me?" Aya asked the frogs, pausing like she expected an answer.

One frog offered up a _"ribbit!" _

"Yeah, I don't know either, frog."

_Ribbit, ribbit! _

_Woof! Woof! Woof! _

_RIBBIT!_

As one, all three frogs leaped high into the air, splashing into the water, taking fright at the sudden sound of two dogs barking.

_Moses' dogs, _Aya guessed, standing up and turning around at the same time.

There they were, bounding toward her, two happy dogs with long, pink, lolling tongues flying out of their mouths as they hared toward the pond.

"Hi, Moses' dogs," Aya greeted them with a little wave and smile. "You want to go for a swim?"

Though Moses didn't like it, the dogs _always _just had to have a swim in the pond after a big day out with the boys. Aya squinted into the distance, expecting to see Moses somewhere, but she couldn't see him. He was likely with Rameses, perhaps putting away the chariots and exalting over their latest hunting victories.

_Too young for them again…_

Her smile fell as quickly as it had come. Moses' two dogs came to a halt right before Aya, stopping short of pushing her into the pond—which had happened before. Moses had told them off and sent them to his room; but Aya remembered she hadn't minded, really. Now one of the dogs, the older one by a couple years, cocked its head, looking askance with concerned eyes at the girl. Reaching out, Aya scratched the dogs behind their ears, one hand for each canine.

"At least you care," Aya told them, her voice catching, "I'm not too young for you am I?"

In response, one dog licked her face, making her giggle and hug him, burying her face in his fur.

"I love you too, doggy," she said, sniffling a little.

The other more playful dog barked twice and scampered away toward a tree where he picked up a stick and loped back to the little girl. Aya lifted her head up, wiping her eyes, one hand still petting the dog's head.

"You want me to throw the stick?" Aya asked.

_Woof!_

Aya picked up the stick, ignoring the drool on it, and threw it as far as she could. With a series of happy barks, both dogs scooted after the stick, racing each other to the prize. The girl couldn't help but laugh at seeing how competitive and playful they were to each other. Her eyes renewed their usual twinkle thanks to the affection of Moses' ever-faithful dogs. So into her game with the two dogs was Aya that she didn't see their owner coming up behind her and just watch with a small smile at the happy scene.

"Having fun are we?"

Aya whirled around in surprise at the new voice, seeing Moses standing there with arms crossed over his torso. The two dogs raced to greet their beloved owner, the latter crouching to pat them and receive their loving licks on his face. As he reached his arms to pat his two dogs, Moses looked over at Aya with concern in his eyes.

"Aya, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier," Moses apologised, "I wasn't thinking before speaking. I never meant to make you upset." He reached out a hand, palm up, to Aya, "We friends again?"

Aya nodded, accepting his outstretched hand. Moses pulled her into a big brotherly hug, one hand ruffling her side-lock as he always did.

"Glad to hear it, Aya," he said, "my dogs cheered you up have they?"

Aya nodded as she pulled out of his hug. "They gave me dog hugs."

Moses' smile grew even brighter as he settled down beside his little sister. "That's why I like dogs more than cats, you know. Always there when you need them. Cats? They're only there when you _don't _want them, and usually under your feet."

"I like both," Aya declared, just as one of the dogs dropped the stick right into her lap. She passed it to Moses. "You want to join me and the dogs?"

Moses took the stick and made a face when he saw all the dried drool on it. "Yuck!"

"Still your turn now, Moses," Aya teased good-naturedly, "I've already thrown the stick for them now."

Standing up, Moses swung back his arm and let the stick fly into the distance, the dogs scampering immediately after it.

"You throw a really long way," Aya praised as she clapped in awe and appreciation. "I wish I could throw that far."

Then came an unbidden thought.

_I wish Iset could be playing with us too, she always loved the dogs…_

But for now, the dogs and Moses helped her to forget about Iset shutting her out without reason, and Aya was content for at least that short while.


End file.
